Depois de você
by Regi-chan
Summary: Depois de um grande mal entendido eles se separam mas o amor deles é maior que isso InuXKag
1. Mal entendido

Fan Fic com a música **Os Outros –Kid Abelha**

Uma fic com dedicação à ninguém, o único motivo de fazê-la é: Eu amei essa música e dormi ouvindo ela sonhei com esse capitulo que é song fic. E agora estou eu aqui fazendo as coisas acontecerem.

Não sei se vai ter próximo capitulo vou ver se vocês gostam e dependendo dos comentários eu continuo. O importante para mim é colocar aqui esse capitulo.

Entrando no MEU mundinho onde a única pessoa que pode mudar as coisas sou eu. (As vezes é bom mandar em alguma coisas ). Bom... Vamos parar de tagarelar, vamos à fic.

**Depois de Você**

- Não...InuYasha você não deveria ter feito isso comigo, eu não quero mais ver você. – grita Kagome no mesmo momento que começa a chorar novamente.

- Kagome eu ja disse que eu não fiz nada. – Diz InuYasha tentando amenizar a situação – Kagome eu te amo não coloca tudo a perder agora.

- Foi você que colocou tudo a perder no momento em que fez aquilo, se você gostasse de mim do jeito que diz teria pensado antes de fazer o que fez. Acabou InuYasha, vai embora por favor. – se vira na cama e se depara com a parede rosa claro que agora parecia não ter cor, fecha os olhos enquanto lagrimas descem por seu rosto.

- Kagome...

- VÁ EMBORA! Por favor – com a voz chorosa.

- Eu ainda não desisti de você Kagome, por favor, não joga nosso namoro fora. (lágrimas) – deixa um pequeno embrulho cor-de-rosa encima da escrivaninha de Kagome e vai embora.

Kagome e adormece sonha com todo o ocorrido mais cedo.

**Flash Back**

Férias de Janeiro. Numa tarde de sol.

- Alô? Oi meu Amor. Porque não veio pra cá ainda? – Pergunta Kagome.

- Oi K-chan, então, se encontra comigo na sorveteria perto da escola. Tenho uma surpresa para você.

- Tudo bem, que hora?

- 4:30 ta bom pra você?

- Tudo bem até lá então. Te Amo.

- Também te amo minha linda.

Kagome tomou um banho rápido, e foi à procura da roupa perfeita. Vestiu-se com um Vestido amarelo de alças finas, justo até a cintura, na parte da saia que ia até o joelho ficava só um pouco rodada, colocou um sapato também amarelo de salto baixo e por último uma fita de cetim também amarela (tipo um arquinho) em seus cabelos pretos deixando a franja solta de lado. Passou lápis em seus olhos castanhos e um brilho discreto.

- Nossa já são 4 horas demorei muito. - Se apressa – Tchau mãe vou me encontrar com o Inu na sorveteria.

- Tchau minha filha vai voltar tarde? – Grita da cozinha.

- Não sei mãe, qualquer coisa liga no meu celular.

- Pode deixar.

Vai caminhando aproveitando o dia lindo, ela estava muito feliz, era seu aniversário de 2 anos e meio com InuYasha. Pela janela da sorveteria (aquelas sorveterias que tem uma janela bem grande de cada lado) vê a ex-namorada de InuYasha (em pé e InuYasha sentado naqueles bancos altos que ficam na frente do balcão) beijando-o. InuYasha a empurra e quando olha para a janela vê Kagome que deixa escapar uma lágrima e sai correndo. InuYasha vai atrás dela.

InuYasha na casa de Kagome e se depara com a mãe dela com cara de preocupada.

- Aonde ela esta? – pergunta apressado.

- No quarto. - "melhor não perguntar nada agora". – pensa.

InuYasha sobe correndo as escadas e bate na porta.

- Vá embora eu não quero ver você nunca mais. Some daqui AGORA.

- Kagome nós precisamos conversar, as coisas não são como você viu.

- Todos dizem isso, e no final é tudo mentira.

- K-chan deixa eu me explicar.

- Ta bom entra.

InuYasha entra no quarto com uma cara triste e olha para Kagome que estava sentada em sua cama. Kagome seca as lágrimas.

- K-chan ela estava lá e foi me cumprimentar ela fez que ia me beijar e eu virei o rosto, ai ela puxou conversa e do nada ela me beijou, na hora que eu empurrei-a, olhei para fora para ver se você estava chegando e vi você.

- Você acha que eu vou acreditar nessa mentira deslavada?

- Kagome eu estou falando a verdade. Por favor, acredita em mim?

- Não... InuYasha você não deveria ter feito isso comigo, eu não quero mais ver você. – grita Kagome no mesmo momento que começa a chorar novamente.

- Kagome eu já disse que eu não fiz nada. – Diz InuYasha tentando amenizar a situação – Kagome eu te amo não coloca tudo a perder agora.

- Foi você que colocou tudo a perder no momento em que fez aquilo, se você gostasse de mim do jeito que diz teria pensado antes de fazer o que fez. Acabou InuYasha, vai embora por favor. – se vira na cama e se depara com a parede rosa claro que agora parecia não ter cor, fecha os olhos enquanto lagrimas descem por seu rosto.

- Kagome...

- VÁ EMBORA! Por favor – com a voz chorosa.

- Eu ainda não desisti de você Kagome, por favor, não joga nosso namoro fora.

**Fim do Flash Back**

Quando Kagome acordou já era noite "será que foi sonho?" olha para suas roupas "não, não foi sonho" Fecha os olhos e uma lágrima solitária desce até o seu queixo. Ela a limpa antes que caia. Coloca no som um CD de sua amiga, que ela tinha pego emprestado, mas nunca tinha escutado. Este era de um conjunto musical brasileiro chamado Kid Abelha (o CD estava traduzido pro Japonês ok).

Trocou de roupa e foi mexer em seu computador. Senta-se em sua cadeira quando uma caixinha cor-de-rosa chama sua atenção Kagome a pega, presa nela tinha um papel e dentro deste escrito: Juntos para Sempre, Te Amo Eternamente. Dentro da caixa tinha uma caixa um pouco menor dentro desta tem um coração prateado aberto de um lado uma foto dela e do outro uma dele (tipo o do filme só que esse é prateado). Kagome abaixa a cabeça. "Por que isso teve que acontecer comigo? Eu não quero chorar mais".

- Melhor eu fazer outra coisa para me distrair.

Kagome entra em seu MSN na esperança de não ter que se encontrar com InuYasha ali. "ele não ta on".

Sango / says: Oi K-chan tudo bem?

K-chan Kimi O Aishiteru says: não poderia estar pior sango-chan

Sango / says: O que aconteceu K?

K-chan Foi eterno enquanto durou... says: Acabou Sango ACABOU TUDO '

Sango / says: mas pq oq aconteceu? Como? Isso é simplesmente inacreditável...

K-chan Foi eterno enquanto durou... says: eu peguei ele com a Kikyou hoje... foi assim ele me chamou pra encontrar com ele na sorveteria que ele tinha uma surpresa pra mim, eh foi mesmo uma GRANDE surpresa... quando eu cheguei la ela tava agarrando ele e ele deve ter sentido meu cheiro e empurrou ela... depois ainda me disse q era tudo mentira que não era oq eu tava pensando que ela foi la e agarrou ele mas eu não acreditei... aaaa eu to mto mto mto triste eu achei que ele era a pessoa certa que era pra sempre acho que não foi dessa vez...

Sango / says: mas as coisas podem ser como ele disse K vc tem que avaliar os fatos... pq ele ficaria com a kikyou no lugar que vcs marcaram de se encontrar? Pra te fazer terminar axo que naum...

K-chan says: sei la... to cansada agora vou dormir

Sango / says: bju K amanha eu passo ai

K-chan says: ta bom bju fui.

InuYasha Hoje minha vida acabou' acabou de entrar.

-"Melhor eu sair antes que ele me veja aqui, não quero brigar mais hoje"

InuYasha Hoje minha vida acabou' says: K-chan acredita em mim eu não beijei ela é serio por favor não acaba com tudo.

K-chan says:... '

- "K-chan esta offline no momento?" – Kagome não faz isso comigo.

InuYasha estava com o rosto muito vermelho havia chorado muito após sair da casa de Kagome foi para a sua sem nem dar oi para ninguém se trancou no quarto e não saiu de lá.

"Dessa vez é pra sempre?"

Desligou o computador e foi para a cama.

x

O resto das Férias se passaram assim Kagome não saia de casa Sango ia sempre na casa dela e conversava com ela sempre sobre o mesmo assunto: InuYasha, este ligava todos os dias mas Kagome nunca tivera coragem para atendê-lo depois de 2 semanas ligando e não sendo atendido foi desistindo aos poucos até desistir de vez.

"Mas as coisas podem ser como ele disse K você tem que reavaliar os fatos... porque ele ficaria com a Kikyou no lugar que vocês marcaram de se encontrar? Isso é um golpe que ela deu em vocês enquanto ele chora porque vocês terminaram, ela consola ele e eles voltam, acho melhor você voltar atrás pois ele já desistiu. Já faz uma semana que ele não liga pra você. Pode ser que agora ele esteja no parque que vocês dois iam com ela agora pode ser que agora ela tenha tomado seu lugar no coração dele." Essa frase tinha marcado Kagome, Sango sempre esta ali abrindo seus olhos, sim ela fora precipitada e jogou seu amor infinito no lixo. Como InuYasha havia dito: Ela colocou tudo a perder.

Suspirou fundo, fechou os olhos e começou a prestar atenção no piano que tinha de fundo na musica que havia começado. (Kagome só ouvia esse CD desde quando acabou) "Melodias me fazem chorar, desde..." Depois de alguns segundos ao som do piano uma voz feminina invade o quarto. Kagome presta atenção na letra da música.

Ao terminar a música que sempre esteve lá, mas que Kagome só prestara atenção agora.

Kagome teve uma idéia "talvez ainda dê tempo de reparar meu erro"... Kagome colocou a mesma música inúmeras vezes ate decorá-la. Foi pro computador e entrou em seu MSN "ele ta off line" fez cara de triste "vou mandar um e-mail". Ela abriu sua caixa de e-mails que não abrira a 3 semanas apenas propagandas e e-mails de alguns curiosos querendo saber se eles tinham realmente terminado o namoro "fofoqueiros".

- Bom...Deixa eu mandar meu e-mail.

Ela clicou em nova mensagem colocou o e-mail de InuYasha no remetente e começou a escrever:

Depois que você ler isso eu não precisarei dizer mais nada:

Inu... Eu percebi como fui tola, me desculpe por não ter atendido seus telefonemas, talvez hoje seja tarde demais para pedir para você voltar para mim...

Mas tudo bem se você não quiser, eu só preciso te mandar esse e-mail... É uma música que depois de prestar atenção nela eu percebi que tem tudo a ver...

Agora leia:

**Os outros – Kid Abelha**

"Já conheci muita gente  
Gostei de alguns garotos  
Mas depois de você  
Os outros são os outros"

"Ninguém pode acreditar  
Na gente separado  
Eu tenho mil amigos, mas você foi  
O meu melhor namorado"

"Procuro evitar comparações  
Entre flores e declarações  
Eu tento te esquecer  
A minha vida continua  
Mas é certo que eu seria sempre sua  
Quem pode me entender  
Depois de você, os outros são os outros e só"

"Depois de você, os outros são os outros e só".

Eu te amo de mais

Não quero perder você (se é que eu ainda não perdi)

Desculpe-me pelo mal entendido tem como você me perdoar?

Pronto ta ai agora vejam se vale a pena continuar... me mandem Reviews plzzzzzz nem que seja criticando


	2. Você acredita em mim?

**Capitulo 2 – Você acredita em mim?**

Kagome enviou o e-mail desligou o computador e foi para a cozinha.

- O que você está fazendo de bom, mãe?

- Ramen minha filha.

Kagome não respondeu, lembrou-se que era a comida preferida dele. A mãe de Kagome percebeu a tristeza da filha, mas não falou nada. "É melhor não falar nada".

- Mãe eu vou dar uma volta, não espera por mim pra jantar eu volto logo acho que vou comer na em alguma lanchonete mesmo. – disse Kagome com um sorriso triste no rosto.

- Está bem minha filha, mas volte logo.

- Pode deixar. – Kagome foi para seu quarto vestiu um vestido roxo pouco decotado e seus cabelos ela deixou soltos, pegou sua bolsa e saiu do cômodo, quando chegou na sala, avisou sua mãe que estava saindo, colocou uma sandália não muito alta e saiu de casa.

Estava andando até o parque que ficava perto de sua casa este era muito bonito, tinha um aquário grande e um lago com um chafariz do outro lado, era um parque muito aconchegante, ela sempre ia lá com Inuyasha. (era tipo uma "área verde" não é um parque de diversões é mais para caminhar e namorar).

- Ai..ai... será que você vai me desculpar Inuyasha? – pensou alto enquanto entrava no parque. – que saudade desse lugar... fazia tanto tempo que não saia de casa. Desde que a gente brigou. – Kagome começou a caminhar pelo parque, pensativa. "todos estão tão felizes, porque eu não dei ouvidos a ele?" pensava enquanto via os casais que estavam ali. Era difícil encontrar alguém sozinho nesse tipo de lugar, por esse motivo ela acabou ficando mais triste ainda. Sentou-se em um banco, o banco que eles mais gostavam de sentar.

- Inuyasha... – o celular dela toca.

- Alô? - ninguém respondeu. - Alô? Olha se você não responder eu vou desli...

- Olha aqui menina, se você pensa que vai conseguir reconquistar o Inuyasha assim esta muito enganada, pois saiba que agora eu estou com ele e não quero você atrapalhando o meu namoro entendeu então suma da vida dele de uma vez ou você vai acabar pagando por isso.

- Quem ta falando?

- Até parece que você não sabe vadia. – desligou sem deixar Kagome responder.

- É, acho que te perdi de vez. Meu amor. – disse enquanto uma lagrima corria livre por seu rosto. O telefone toca novamente Kagome atende – Se você acha que eu acredito nisso...

- Kagome?

- Uh... quem é?

-------Inuyasha--------

Eram 8 horas da noite Inuyasha saiu do banho e foi para o seu computador. Entrou no MSN e viu que ela não estava on-line, suspirou "talvez ela tenha me bloqueado", viu que tinha e-mails em sua caixa de entrada "devem ser da Kikyou, desgraçada eu ainda não a perdoei por ter feito o que fez acabou com a minha felicidade duas vezes, a primeira quando me traia quando eu achava que ela era a melhor mulher do mundo, depois como se não tivesse sido bastante destrói a minha vida fazendo a mulher da minha vida duvidar de mim, e agora quer ser minha amiguinha... ninguém merece essa falsa". Pensava enquanto esperava a pagina de seus e-mails carregar viu 3 mensagens de Kikyou que nem fez questão de ler apenas excluiu as três. Quando viu 3 mensagens excluídas foi na lixeira para apaga-las de vez, para nem ter o desprazer de lê-las algum dia, quando entrou viu que tinha uma mensagem de Kagome em sua lixeira.

- Estranho... eu não... Kikyou, vadia - gritou enquanto dava um soco na mesa, entrou na mensagem mais recente de Kikyou que continha a seguinte mensagem.

Assunto: fui boba né?

Inuyasha me desculpa por ter te traído eu não sei por que fiz isso. Acho que não percebi o que tinha comigo, espero que você possa me perdoar fiquei ouvindo essa musica e achei que tem tudo a ver com a gente.

**Os outros – Kid Abelha**

"Já conheci muita gente  
Gostei de alguns garotos  
Mas depois de você  
Os outros são os outros"

"Ninguém pode acreditar  
Na gente separado  
Eu tenho mil amigos, mas você foi  
O meu melhor namorado"

"Procuro evitar comparações  
Entre flores e declarações  
Eu tento te esquecer  
A minha vida continua  
Mas é certo que eu seria sempre sua  
Quem pode me entender  
Depois de você, os outros são os outros e só"

"Depois de você, os outros são os outros e só".

Eu te amo de mais

Desculpe-me por tudo que te fiz passar. Espero que assim consiga te conquistar.

(sim a Kikynojo descobriu a senha do Inu)

Terminou de ler a mensagem e pensou que fora perda de tempo abri-la.

- Não Kikyou essa musica não tem nada a ver com a gente. Ou melhor, a gente não tem nada a ver. Porque essa mina não se mata? Que saco. – disse Inuyasha – agora vamos ao que interessa - fechou a mensagem de Kikyou e abriu a de Kagome.

Assunto: Você me perdoa?

Depois que você ler isso eu não precisarei dizer mais nada:

Inu... Eu percebi como fui tola, me desculpe por não ter atendido seus telefonemas, talvez hoje seja tarde demais para pedir para você voltar para mim...

Mas tudo bem se você não quiser, eu só preciso te mandar esse e-mail... É uma música que depois de prestar atenção nela eu percebi que tem tudo a ver...

Agora leia:

**Os outros – Kid Abelha**

"Já conheci muita gente  
Gostei de alguns garotos  
Mas depois de você  
Os outros são os outros"

"Ninguém pode acreditar  
Na gente separado  
Eu tenho mil amigos, mas você foi  
O meu melhor namorado"

"Procuro evitar comparações  
Entre flores e declarações  
Eu tento te esquecer  
A minha vida continua  
Mas é certo que eu seria sempre sua  
Quem pode me entender  
Depois de você, os outros são os outros e só"

"Depois de você, os outros são os outros e só".

Eu te amo de mais

Não quero perder você (se é que eu já não perdi)

Desculpe-me pelo mal entendido tem como você me perdoar?

Inuyasha ficou estático Kikyou copiou o e-mail de Kagome e depois o excluiu.

- Kikyou você me paga, tenho nojo de você. – disse enquanto mudava sua senha. Transferiu os dois e-mails para a caixa de entrada. Começou a pensar em alguma coisa. Ligou para a casa de Kagome, sua mãe atendeu.

- Alô, senhora Higurashi, posso falar com a Kagome?

- Ah? Oi Inuyasha, ela não está foi dar uma volta não disse pra onde ia.

- Não está é? Tudo bem obrigado, tchau.

- Tchau.

-"Pra onde ela foi? Deve ter ido para o parque melhor confirmar." - Pegou o telefone e ia discar o numero de Kagome, desistiu e ligou para Sango.

- Alô?

- Oi, Sango você me faz um favor?

- Claro Inuyasha, pode dizer.

-------Kagome--------

- Kagome é a Sango, liguei pra sua casa e sua mãe disse que não estava, fiquei preocupada. Onde você está?

- Ah, oi Sango eu to aqui no parque que é perto da minha casa sabe?

- Ah ta, que bom que você resolveu seguir em frente amiga.

- Não Sango eu tinha é voltado atrás. Mas agora tudo está perdido.

- Nossa amiga que ruim depois você me conta minha mãe está me chamando quando você chegar em casa você me conta tudo ta? Tchau até depois.

- Nossa grande amiga hein Sango eu aqui triste e você toda animada. Não adianta mais, ela desligou... Droga.

-"Será que você tava falando a verdade? É acho que te perdi de vez Inu...".

Kagome continuou em seus devaneios até que acabou dormindo.

-------Inuyasha--------

Inuyasha foi de carro até o parque, Sango tinha ligando para Kagome e depois retornado para ele para contar que Kagome estava lá. Avistou-a sentada em um banco.

- Kagome – chamou-a, mas ela não atendeu. ele foi até lá e sentou ao seu lado. "ela dormiu". – que saudades de você meu amor. - disse abraçando-a.

Pegou-a no colo e levou-a até o carro.

-Hum mamae? - disse esfregando os olhos. Kagome olhou para cima e viu que estava nos braços de Inuyasha sendo carregada por ele. Corou -Inuyasha? isso é um sonho?

Inuyasha riu - Kagome que... – Kagome o abraçou ele a colocou no chão para poder abraçá-la melhor - vem... Vou te levar pra casa. - disse se desfazendo do abraço dela o que a deixou triste.

- Deixa, eu vou a pé minha casa é perto. - disse com a voz triste.

- Nem pensar você vem comigo - disse pegando-a pelo braço.

- É Né, eu não tenho escolha mesmo. Mas me fala o que você fazia aqui?

Inuyasha corou - eu vim dar uma volta - mentiu.

- ahh.

Continuaram caminhando em silencio até chegarem ao carro de Inuyasha, ele abriu porta para ela e depois de dar a volta pelo carro e entrar neste travou as portas e deu a partida no carro. Silencio.

- Sua namorada me ligou hoje me ameaçando. – disse Kagome com a voz triste quase chorando.

- Ah sim minha namor... minha namorada????

- É, a Kikyou, ela me contou que vocês voltaram, é eu devia ter acreditado em você naquele dia, eu não o culpo por ter seguido em frente, eu fui muito boba mesmo. – disse colocando as mãos no rosto para esconder o choro.

InuYasha estacionou o carro virou para Kagome e segurou-a pelos ombros chacoalhando-a levemente. –Kagome, como você consegue acreditar nela? Ela destruiu minha vida uma vez e eu não vou deixar que isso aconteça de novo. – Terminou de falar e abraçou-a forte.

- InuYasha... – Kagome encostou a cabeça no peito dele e começou a chorar mais.

-------------------------------.-------------------------------.------------------------------

Pronto desculpa a "pequena" demora é que eu não tinha idéia nenhuma. kissus

Reviews

Reviews

Reviews

Reviews

O próximo capitulo já está praticamente pronto.

Ja Ne.


End file.
